


I Love You

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Feeling down, I decided to write little blurbs of some of my current fave boys telling or showing their love to the reader. I hope to add more because some boys are missing.Some are REALLY short, some are a bit longer. Some have female pronouns or lean towards female reader. Most are neutral.





	1. Caster Cu Chulainn

"I love you," Caster Cu Chulainn chuckles. He pulls you in to press his cheek firmly to yours and then seals the action with a kiss on the cheek. He fought the urge to pull his hood over his face to hide his slight blush. "I'm gonna take care of you for the rest of my days. I swear it."


	2. Lancer Cu Chulainn

Cu Chulainn lifted you, hugging you tightly to his chest.  
  
"Babe! Put me down! Too tight!" you protested weakly.  
  
He let you down on your feet. He gave you a wide, toothy grin, right in your face.  
  
"What is it, Babe?" you asked.  
  
"I just love you so much." He pinched your cheeks. "What, I have to remind you?"  
  
"What?" You smacked his hands away. "What? No!"  
  
His grin grew wicked.  
  
"Too baaaad."


	3. Archer Emiya

"Happy birthday, Love."  
  
Emiya gives you one of the rare smiles that looks like he's never had troubles in his life. He certainly feels that way during his favourite moments with you. Like the contentment you share is the only thing he that exists and that his past has faded away. He loves you so much that at his lowest moments, he's scared he'll lose you.  
  
You take the small plate with the cupcake from him. It's simple. Small. A modest swirl of icing crowns the top of it. The way he'd been acting lately, you expected something more elaborate.  
  
Then you spied the shiny, silver loop around the base of the lit candle. You gasped.  
  
"Really?!" you asked.  
  
A blush darkening his cheeks, he nodded.  
  
"Yes. Will you marry me?"


	4. Lancer Diarmuid

Sometimes when Diarmuid is holding you, it strikes him that your love doesn't come at a price, like in his previous life. That you weren't here in his arms just because of his mole. That you loved him for _him_. It always brings a tear or two to his eyes. He's grateful. He inwardly repeats his resolve to be the best companion he can to you.  
  
"I love you," is what he says out loud, like an oath to be here always. With you.  
  
"I love you, too, Sweetie."  
  
His eyes snap open. He pulls back from your body and holds your shoulders at arms-length. He stares into your eyes.  
  
" _Have a baby with me_."


	5. Archer Gilgamesh

"Yes, Love," said Gilgamesh and off he went.  
  
Everything you wanted, he got you. Everything had to be the best for you, just like he would demand for himself. You, his queen. Anything less would not be worthy of you and his love for you. For him, he went about gathering you your own treasure hoard demurely. Demure for him. To others, it was a healthy amount of confidence.


	6. Caster Gilgamesh

Caster Gilgamesh used a new holiday to establish to his people that you were his queen. Not a wedding day, but a day to celebrate you and your role at his side. He couldn't help admitting it was an excuse to give them a day off.  
  
"What about giving yourself the day off to spend it with me?"  
  
You took his hand and gazed up at him with pleading in your eyes.  
  
How could he resist you?  
  
"Very well. But if this place falls apart without me, I will hold you accountable."  
  
He used your handhold to lead you towards the bedroom to lounge on the bed.  
  
"I will be right here to build it all back up brick-by-brick."  
  
That made him pause his stride. Then he smiled and bent down to kiss the top of your head.  
  
"That is my queen."


	7. Katsuki Bakugo

"Fuck!"  
  
You woke with a start. "Huh?"  
  
A pillow hit the wall. You rolled over just enough to stare at Katsuki grumpily. Instead of glaring back at you, he was hugging his knees to chest. His face hidden there.  
  
"Katsuki, why are you yelling?"  
  
Your tone must have been too grumpy for him because he uncovered a red eye to glare at you.  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"What is?!"  
  
"It's your fault that I love you!" he suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Oh, Jesus," you whispered, nearly falling off the bed.


	8. Aizawa

You woke later than Shouta Aizawa, as usual. He had gone to work, of course. You got up in the serenity of the apartment you shared. You missed him in the morning but you also enjoyed the time to yourself. No one to judge how shitty you looked first thing in the morning.  
  
Walking past Aizawa's office, you did a double-take. The unnatural white light of his computer monitor lit the room.  
  
"Babe? Why are you home?"  
  
You stood in the doorway, hand on the frame. He swivelled around in his office chair, messy, black hair tied back in a low pony.  
  
"I don't have work today." When your expression screwed up into confusion, he continued, "I transitioned into the substitute teacher position. I'm doing paperwork."  
  
Your expression didn't change.  
  
"You did? But you didn't tell me when you would do that..."  
  
You trailed off, searching your memory. Maybe he told you and you forgot?  
  
"I got tired of seeing you sad when I didn't have time to spend with you. So I made the decision myself."  
  
Excitement lit up your face.  
  
"Really?!" you asked.  
  
Aizawa remained silent, letting you get excited on your own. You almost broke out into a little dance, then ran forward to plop yourself on his lap. He grunted.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna order delivery later when I'm done?"  
  
"Yes, Babe," you said, happily snuggling up to him.


	9. Arjuna

"Well done, again, Arjuna!" you called to him from a distance behind.  
  
His hands twisted together on his bow. Your praise was raising his hackles. There was a _certain_ emotion brewing beneath the surface. His heart said drown in it but his body tensed until it ached. There was no way he would take the plunge.  
  
He whirled around to face you, bangs flaring up from his forehead.  
  
"Something wrong?" you asked.  
  
Arjuna denied it gracefully, of course. It was the part of him he rejected that wanted to run his hands through your hair and muss it up. To squeeze you to his body and bite down on the soft skin on your neck. Instead, he walked stiffly to your side. His tongue ran along the underside of his front teeth.  
  
He couldn't let that side of him get to you.


	10. Claude von Riegan

The weather was perfect. Warm and you could wear a light sweater or cloak if you wanted. Just enough clouds in the sky to keep it from being too bright. Perfect for a tea party in the garden.  
  
Claude brought his teacup to his mouth and sipped. He put the teacup back on its saucer and relaxed back in his chair. You had also taken the opportunity to take a sip of your tea. The temperature of the tea was just as perfect as the weather. It was almost worrying.  
  
Claude hadn't started the conversation back up. He just sat and stared. He sat back like he was studying you. Maybe evaluating you? Whatever he was doing, it was making you nervous. Eventually, you blurted, "What?"  
  
He didn't answer right away. _Why not?!_ He leaned forward enough to rest his chin in his gloved hand. He wore a small, soft smile, behind which lay god-knows-what thoughts.  
  
"What?!" you asked again.  
  
He paused, then, "Did you know how wonderful you are?" Your amazement kept you from answering so he continued. "No, really. You're smart, kind, and brave. What you're doing having tea with a guy like me is the real question."  
  
And he kept gazing at you like he was waiting for an answer to those questions. Like you were the sun in his world. It made your chest pound.


End file.
